Bindings of Chaos
by LukeKMShyp
Summary: The Giant War is over, and the Olympians have claimed victory for themselves. Gaea has fallen in a deep slumber that will last eons and the Giants' essences are scattered all over the Universe. However, true evil never stops, does it? Follow Percy Jackson into the world of endless Chaos and beings from... somewhere else.
1. Prologue

Prolougue

_It shall be done_ "Yes lord…" Abbadon whispered, his voice nearly inaudible. _You shall not fail me…._

Standing, the Lord of Avernus stood up, his proud features showing as the Mist coiled around him, lending him strength to carry his blade into blade, to taste the blood of their enemies, to honour his House and lead them to victory. Lifting his sword, Darkstar, forged in the Mist after eons of meditation, he swiftly rode out into the battle on his trusty mount, Darkstar waiting just at his hips to wreak havoc on all those who dare to oppose the Mist.

LINE BREAK

"Nico! What's wrong with you?" Hades shouted out in surprise as Nico stumbled out of the shadows, his pale form nearly flickering. "Trouble in the underworld… need help..," he managed to breathe these words out before his body became still, unmoving. Checking on his heartbeat, Hades quickly moved the unconscious boy to the bedroom. _What exactly happened?_

LINE BREAK

Deep in Tartarus, an enormous rift of unknown energies opened up. Dark and pulsing with power, it was as if a section of the world was slowly sinking into the Void. Suddenly, it glowed – it glowed not brightly, but with a hint of evilness in it. From it, thousands of small, dark creatures spewed out – Eidolons. They slowly joined their form – forming a large, almost invisible being. One from the Outside – one not controlled by the forces of Chaos.

LINE BREAK

In the deepest corners of the Foulfell, Terrorblade gazed upon his inner beast, his brutality, his ruthlessness – with a satisfaction. Drawing the power from the inner beast, he smashed the glass walls of Foulfell, smithereens flying everywhere. _Finally,_ he thought, _the powers of this accursed place is in my hand._

LINE BREAK

_Who am I?_ The question rang empty in the rotting creature's mind. Dimly he remembered the battle – pain and fear like no other. Thrown into the deepest pits of Tartarus, where nothing survived – even the sturdiest of the mind fell to the power of the Fallen, of the Dead God. _I answer only to Him. I fight for Him. All dead fight for Him. We are the Undying. We live to die, and die to live._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy was running. Not towards anything, but away. Away from something. Something that he did not know what it was. He ran through the darkness, twigs and leaves snapping under his feet. Suddenly he burst through the dense forest, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He came to a clearing, and the moon was shining so brightly that he was momentarily blinded by the bright light.

_Come to me. _Suddenly, a voice rang out in his head, _come to me, my young hero. You shall lead the others to victory and expel the Dire powers and restore the Radiance to the world. You shall succeed, my hero._ Sudden bright light flared up, blinding him completely.

Percy woke up with a start, sweat running down his back. "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth was staring down at him, her eyes full of worry. "Hey Wise Girl," Percy muttered out, images from the dream still flashing in his eyes. "You were screaming in your sleep," she said. "Kinda common, for a demigod, huh?" "See you at the breakfast then."

Sitting up, Percy looked around blearily. _Come to me,_ the voice had said. As he put on his shirt, Percy saw an odd-looking bracelet with a slight sea scent to it. _What is this? It wasn't here before…_ Feeling curious, Percy reached out to grab the bracelet. The moment he touched the bracelet, the world started spinning 360, and he blacked out.

LINE BREAK

Artemis ran through the dark forest, the Moon shining as brightly as the Sun. There was a powerful monster nearby, one that was quite… unfamiliar. _Maybe it's just that I have grown too old…. And forgot some of the ancient monsters that used to roam the world._ Following the scent, she followed it through the dark night, intent on destroying the foul creature.

Bursting out into an opening, she realised that she was wrong. Terribly wrong. It wasn't a monster – it was a monster rising. It was so powerful, that its rising scent was as strong as that of Typhoon's. _And if that thing wakes…. Nothing will stand before it._ Pulling out an arrow from her quiver, she stalked silently towards the reforming creature – and failed. The creature turned around immediately, its horn gleaming in the moon. _I am Magnus._ It spoke, _I shall have revenge. I shall defend my kin against the powers that governs the Earth. I shall DESTROY!_ The entire ground rumbled, sending out a shockwave that knocked Artemis off her feet. Dazed, she weakly tried to fight back, but it was all futile.

Suddenly, an arrow encased in ice appeared out of nowhere. Like a silent whispering, a couple more arrows found their mark on the beast's forehead. The enormous beast roared in anger, but was unable to move, due to the fact that ice now entirely covered him. With a slicing wail, another arrow sprouted out from the beast's heart, and finally, it lay still.

Still not being able to comprehend what exactly happened, Artemis just stood there, staring at the fallen beast. Unlike any monsters, it did not dissolve – it just lay there, unmoving. Quickly turning around to see her saviour, a gust of cold wind blasted right at her face. When Artemis revered, her saviour was gone, the only evidence that he, or she was here was the ice around her.


End file.
